


Thunder Rolls

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When your fear of thunderstorms is triggered, Dean decides to distract you the best way he can- with some good, old-fashioned, mind-blowing sex.





	Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Rescue mission for @spnfluffbingo and Thunderstorm for @spngenrebingo

Deafening claps of thunder crackled through the night sky, rattling the windows of your tiny, shadow-filled motel room with such ferocity that you jolted awake, clutching the thin, cotton sheet to your chest in an effort to calm your racing heart.

You weren’t sure why, but, ever since you were a child, the very hint of thunder and lightning had struck fear right into your heart. And, this was certainly more than just a hint.

You threw the covers off, shivering slightly as the cool air hit your body. Clad only in a tank top and some sleep shorts, you ran over to the window to pull the curtains shut, blocking the sight of the lightning-streaked sky.

Just as you started to relax, a sharp knock sounded at the door, sending your heart rate skyrocketing back up. You glanced over at your gun, laying on the bedside table, and wondered how quickly you could get to it, before a familiar voice broke through your fear.

“Y/N? It’s me. Let me in.”

You let out a deep sigh of relief and rushed to open the door, where you found Dean Winchester, drenched from head to toe.

Your eyes widened. “Dean? What are you doing here?! It’s pouring rain.”

Dean smirked, glancing down at his water-logged clothes. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I figured that one out on my own, Y/N. Think I could come in?”

“Oh, God! Yes, of course,” you whispered, rushing to move out of his way. “Come in, come in!”

He took a few steps forward, water dripping off of him in droves, and quickly shut the door, shaking his head out as he did. “Damn, it’s like a fricken’ monsoon out there.”

“Yeah, I know,” you nodded, your heart skipping as another clap of thunder sounded. You crossed your arms across your chest and shivered. “What made you go out in the storm, anyways?”

Dean looked at you, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? You.”

You whipped your head up in shock. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” he chuckled. “Let’s call it a rescue mission. I, uh, I know how scared you get of thunderstorms, so I wanted to check on you.” He turned towards you, his demeanor growing serious. “How’re you holding up?”

You closed your eyes and laughed softly, an anxious smile finding its way to your face. “Honestly? Not super.”

“I figured,” Dean said, his grin returning full force as he stepped towards you. “Rescue mission initiated.”

Your laugh deepened, your fears momentarily forgotten as Dean’s carefree smile reached your heart. “Oh yeah? And, what exactly is this amazing rescue plan, De? You gonna stop the thunder?”

“Not exactly,” he laughed, his eyes glinting with mischief before they shifted into lust. He stepped closer and ran a finger down your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “But, I can distract you from it. If you want…”

You smiled and closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. You and Dean had done the friends with benefits thing before, many times, but this, this felt different. You didn’t know if it was the storm or the way he was looking at you, but this felt deeper, realer.

“Dean…” you whispered, sighing as his hand found its way to the back of your neck and curled into the bottom of your hair. You opened your eyes and, as you gazed into his quickly darkening ones, a fire instantly ignited within you. “Dean, please…”

He grinned again, slow and easy this time, and moved his free hand to grip your hip, pulling until you were flush against him. “So that’s a yes?”

“God yes,” you breathed, leaning up to capture your lips with his. He groaned almost imperceptibly as your lips made contact, his grip tightening on your hip, but he quickly responded in kind, his tongue tangling with yours as he pushed you back towards the bed.

Just as you’d gone a few steps, another clap of thunder shook the room and you jumped out of instinct, breaking free from Dean’s lips with a muted cry.

Gripping onto Dean’s forearm, you tried to calm your once again racing heart, but, once you did, embarrassment flooded through you, and you dropped your eyes to his boots. “Sorry…I know it’s just thunder. I shouldn’t be so…”

“Hey,” Dean whispered as he gently cupped your chin in his hand and slowly pushed until you were looking in his soft, understanding eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But, I’m a hunter, Dean. I kill monsters for a living. I shouldn’t be scared of a little storm.”

“Everyone’s scared of something, Y/N,” Dean said, moving his hands to tug at the hem of your tank top. “I ever tell you what I’m scared of?”

“Uh, n…no,” you breathed, your speech momentarily lost as Dean pulled your tank top up and over your head, his hand brushing against the swell of your breasts on its way back down.

“Flying.”

“F….flying?” you asked, trying not to focus on the way Dean’s hand was trailing down your exposed stomach to the waistband of your shorts.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, dipping one finger into the waistband and pulling you back towards him. “Know what I do when I’m scared? I hum Metallica.”

That got your attention. You grinned and wrapped your arm around his shoulder, unable to keep the humor out of your voice. “You hum Metallica?”

“Yep, and don’t knock it ‘til you try it. It helps.” He paused and yanked down on your shorts, leaving you completely naked in front of him. “Maybe that’s what you need. A coping mechanism.”

You laughed, your breasts gliding against his flannel-clad chest, the cool, damp material hardening your nipples. “You think I should sing Metallica?”

“No, smart-ass,” Dean laughed back. He took one finger and placed it on your stomach, slowly pushing you back until you fell on the bed. “I was thinking of a different coping mechanism.” He paused and wiggled his eyebrows. “You know, other than sex.”

“Ha, ha,” you muttered, your attention focused on Dean, as he slowly began to disrobe. “Like what?”

“Well…” he said, discarding the wet jacket first. “Ever heard of counting the thunder?”

You shook your head, too distracted by the flannel and t-shirt that joined the jacket on the ground to even notice the next clap of thunder.

“They say,” Dean said, popping the button on his jeans, “that you can track how far away the storm is by counting the time between the thunder and the lightning.” He wiggled his hips and pushed his jeans off of them, so all he was left standing in was his boxers. “Further away it is, less scary it is, right?”

You swallowed hard, your eyes drawn to the outline of his swollen cock in the boxers. “Does that really work?” you stammered, licking your lips.

“That’s what they say,” he drawled, kneeling on the bed and moving forward until he was hovering over you. “Wanna try?”

You could only nod as Dean’s hand fell to your chest, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine as he kept his lips hovering just above your breasts. “Okay…” he whispered, waiting until a lightning flash lit up the room. “One,” he dipped his head, pressing a kiss just below your ribcage, “Two,” on your collarbone, “Three,” the valley in between your breasts, “Four…”

Before he could place the next kiss, a roll of thunder cracked through the air, but you barely even noticed, your skin on fire from Dean’s touch. You grabbed his head, anchoring your fingers in his damp hair, and pulled him down for a scorching kiss, one you felt all the way to your toes.

That finally spurred him into action, sending his hands into overdrive. They began to move all over your body, feeling every inch like it was uncharted territory. He lingered over the sensitive spots he knew by heart, touching and kissing and driving you crazy like only he could. “Dean, please,” you pleaded, trying to tug his head down to where you needed him most.

“Patience, Y/N,” he said, pulling back to wink at you with a teasing grin. “It’s not distracting if we’re done that fast, now is it?”

You opened your mouth to argue, but Dean didn’t give you a chance, swooping back down to kiss you again, desperately, passionately.

He quickly moved away from your lips and down your body, stopping to nibble at your ear and neck on the way. He soon made it to your pussy, settling himself right between your thighs.

“Dean?” you breathed out, your hands fisting into the sheets at your side. “What’re you doing?”

He looked up at you through hooded eyes and winked yet again. “Distractin’ you, honey. What else?”

You could’ve sworn you heard that bastard chuckle as he dove back in, slowly dragging his scruff across the most sensitive part of your thigh. And, honestly, you nearly came just from that. His scruff was scratching so slowly, so meticulously, that it felt like it was touching every nerve ending in your whole damn body. You were on fire, from the inside out, every sensation, every reaction, amplified by just the slightest touch from Dean. You knew the only way to calm it was to get more. So much more.

“Dean, please, I need…I need…oh, God, I don’t know what I need!” you groaned, throwing your head back against the pillow.

Dean grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer, making you lift your head and meet his eyes as he locked his hands behind your knees with a devilish grin. “Oh, I know exactly what you need, Y/N, because it’s the same damn thing I need. I need you. I need to be inside of you, stretching and filling you so completely that all you can see are stars. I need you screaming my name as you run your nails down my back chasing orgasm after orgasm. I need you, Y/N, all of you, every single damn inch.” He took a beat, the heat from his gaze sending you right over the edge. “That sound like something you need?”

“Oh, God, yes,” you cried grabbing his head and pulling it down towards yours. “I need you, Dean. Now.”

And, as you met him in the middle for another soul-scorching kiss, he finally gave you what you needed most, lining his cock up and sliding into you without another word, filling you with one slow, all-consuming thrust that took you straight up to heaven. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, as he continued to slam into you, setting a rigorous and overwhelming pace that had you quickly reaching your climax.

You came screaming his name, your nails digging into his shoulders as convulsion after convulsion of pleasure racked your body. Dean held you, strong and steady, the whole time, working you through your orgasm as he reached his own, coming inside of you with a hard grunt. Spent, he collapsed on you, careful to hold his weight up with his forearm so he didn’t crush you, and placed a gentle kiss to the side of your head with a laugh. “Holy shit…”

You smiled softly, bringing your hand to rest on his chest. “You can say that again,” you laughed, the magnitude of your orgasm shocking even you. “Crap, Dean, that was amazing.”

He rolled off of you, pulling you with him as he did so you ended up pressed up against his side, one of your legs draped over his. “Enough of a distraction for you?” he chuckled.

“Mhmm,” you whispered, snuggling up even closer to him and closing your eyes. “Definitely.”

He tightened his hold on you, interlacing the fingers of his hand with the one you had on his chest. “Mission accomplished then,” he whispered, as he placed another kiss to your head.

Mission definitely accomplished, you thought, letting yourself drift off to sleep. And, the funny thing was, that night, as you slept contently in Dean’s arms, the storm still continued to rage on, the thunder rolling and crashing through the sky. But, you didn’t hear a thing.

And, you sure as hell weren’t afraid.


End file.
